


Caged Birds

by FictionWriterD



Category: Original Work
Genre: 1930s, Alternate History, Alternate Universe mafia, F/M, Fantasy, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29414094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionWriterD/pseuds/FictionWriterD
Summary: When a new wannabe crime boss comes to town, he hopes to make an impact by taking on the four main mafia families. Lunaire Nottur, son of one of the families, doesn't back down from a challenge especially when it is an arrogant prick looking to make a statement.  Also because a special woman had been invited tot he same boat.
Relationships: Lunaire & Solara





	1. Chapter 1

The ship was known as the Sonic. As in sonic boom, though that was not what the original owner of the ship had intended for it. Originally built as an ocean liner meant to cross the Atlantic for travel between Europe and America, the Sonic was decommissioned after a few notable sinking of major luxury liners in the 1910s (notably the Titanic, Lusitania, and the Britannic) and was then sold off to the highest bidder.

The owner was currently on the ship, in the dinning room and overseeing preparations for tonight's big event.

A short heavy set man in a peach colored suit with matching tie, Paulie Pericotti ran a large hand through what was called his hair atop his head. Short slick back blonde hair was the only hair upon his head. Besides his thick blonde mustache that is.

The preparations were nearly complete for the dinner that was to be served, and Paulie himself had check on the table ware and glassware, making sure everything was complete for his guests.

"Twenty-four tables, all perfect for the many folks goin' to be here," he said, his accent heavy but his voice rather high pitched. He came from Italy originally and learned English when he first came to the states. He passed the learning of the language but he couldn't shake off the accent.

Waiters and other men in suits kept approaching him and telling him of details he needed to hear. The tables were set, security was in place, and the cops were told to stay away from the docks for a few hours. He made sure to pay them double for it. He had the money to spend on such bribes.

Just then a male waiter came up to his boss with some very good news. "Mr. Pericotti. There's a line of cars fast approaching the docks."

Fixing his tie and wiping his brow of nervous sweat with a handkerchief Paulie took a big breath. "Must be my guests. Let us go and welcome them shall we?"

The only way to get aboard the Sonic was by the wooden ramp that was near the captain's cabin that reached to the dock below. Quite a height it held, so much so that Paulie tried not to look over the edge as he descended down it. He reached the end just as the first of many cars pulled up, all black Cadillacs and judging how many men in black suits and armed with Tommy guns there were, security was super tight.

Rather fitting for the level of quality his guests were bringing.

The first car was emptied and besides three young men in simple tuxedos came the main man himself. A large muscular man in a suit that was almost too small on his massive frame stepped out of the car. He towered over everyone around him, and his facial expression showed a high level of disdain for those around him. Not to mention his glare was ice cold and made him unapproachable.

That is to everyone except Paulie. He knew who it was and wasn't too afraid of the large man who stood over a foot taller than him. "Bruno Inflamata! Good to see you, vecchio amico."

Paulie extended his hand but Bruno didn't extend his own. Instead he stared at the hand with almost laser focus. Seeing he overstepped himself already Paulie pulled his hand back.

"I am glad you accepted my offer for dinner tonight on board my personal vessel."

Bruno was already looking up at the ship. Sure it wasn't the mist luxurious of liners but it did have a nice appeal to it already.

"Yes, as old friends i could not pass up and see how you've been all these years," said Bruno, his voice heavy and thick with an accent. The Inflamata family was one of the most powerful mafia families from the old country (Italy) and had gotten so powerful that they were feared across the ocean. They had expanded to other countries and had grown in influence, though they were not as successful as back in their homeland. They were know to be cold and ruthless in their affairs, and the head of that family showed how cold it was just by speaking about it. "I am impressed with your boat, Paulie."

The overweight Paulie felt a chill go up his spine and nervously fixed his tie. "Thank you..."

A woman in a crystal blue cocktail dress got out of the car behind Bruno. A red head with green eyes and was prim and proper like a princess. A massive diamond ring on her left hand gave away her status. "Bruno, i was wondering what was taking so long."

The big man's words were softer than before, "My apologies, my dear Bella." Bruno turned to Paulie after taking the woman's hand, "This is my fiance Bella."

Paulie nodded to the woman before she went on by and up the ramp, followed by Bruno and his three guards.

As soon as he was sure they were out of earshot Paulie nervously exhaled, "Such a cold reception, 'old friend'..."

He didn't have time to prepare before the next car approached. From the back seat came a shorter older man in a striped suit and an old woman in a black modest dress. The old man was grey and wrinkled in his years but he stood straight and had a steely expression and when compared to Bruno he was far more approachable.

"Paulie Pericotti, i presume?" said the man before offering his hand.

"Yes sir," Paulie took his hand, and found it to be pretty firm when he shook it. "Glad to meet you in person at long last Mr. Cattamali."

Ricky Cattamali was one of the oldest mobsters left alive in Chicago and that was not just by luck. He was very good at staying alive especially during the mob wars that often gripped Chicago. He too had come from Italy but he got too powerful and was forced out by the government or face execution. Paulie had always viewed the man with admiration and respect, even if he was a bit behind in terms of being with the times.

"This is my wife Monica," said Ricky as his wife shook Paulie's hand.

Wanting to keep the procession going Paulie showed them up the ramp before the next car pulled up. Unlike the last ones however, this was a white Cadillac. Rare color for such a fancy car. A man in a black overcoat came from the driver's side and opened the back passenger door. Paulie's mouth dropped open as an extremely attractive woman in a low cut white dress stepped out of the car. A white and black shawl was draped around her left shoulder. High heels made of glass and a knee-length skirt only enhanced her beauty. Not only that but she also had long blond hair styled in side-swept bangs with a double braid going across her crown and the rest twisted and pinned up. She looked more like a princess than even Bella did.

Then she turned her pure blue eyes to Paulie and he felt a knot get stuck in his throat at first. "Uh, hello miss..."

"Solara Bellini. My father regrets not being able to attend, so i came in his place," said the woman calmly.

Nodding Paulie accepted what he was told-on the outside. Inside he was screaming with anger. 'That old codger said he would come in person, dammit! Now his daughter is here?' Still he put on a fake smile and took Solara's gloved hand and kissed it lightly. "It's an honor to have the Bellini family represented tonight. Welcome to my ship."

Solara nodded once before going up the ramp.

Still beside himself Paulie wondered how his night was going to turn out as the last car quickly approached the ship.

"Just want to say thanks for inviting me to this party, boss," said the man in the passenger seat. "Feels great to leave my post for once."

That was Donnie, known affectionately as Donnie the Doorman back at the manor, an old friend of the Nottur mafia family. He spoke to his boss, who sat directly behind him in the back seat.

Normally Lunaire Nottur would be partially asleep due to traveling in the back seat of a drive. He never understood why but being in a car for a long period of time made him sleepy. This time he had tried to keep himself awake in order to not mess up his all black tuxedo. His slightly spiked hair style, always an eye catcher, was in perfect form. A crescent moon pendant dangled from a thin silver chain around his neck.

"Glad I'm wearing dark colors tonight. Got a coffee stain on my tie but it's hidden in dim light." Donnie was checking in the rear view mirror, making sure his black and purple suit was in prime order. As a man who valued his appearance he made sure nothing was out of place.

The woman in the seat next to Lunaire was snug against the car door, "Least you're wearing something appropriate."

Lunaire smirked at the woman. Being one of his bodyguards Astrid was used to being less than eye catching. She liked being in the background. But the fact that she was wearing a black short skirted cocktail dress that showed far more skin than she was comfortable with made her feel like a flapper than anything else. Short golden blonde hair complimented her young features and emerald green eyes made her look more alluring but her expression, one of extreme discomfort, made her look terrible.

"I don't understand why I had to dress up for this," she said crossing her arms. She was used to wearing more manly clothes when on duty, but this time she had been told to wear something more regal.

"Father wanted you to blend in and be my escort for the evening. Just to see how you would work," said Lunaire as he looked out the window. He felt sorry for her, especially because she wore six inch heeled shoes. The majority of the outfit was tolerable at best but the shoes might kill her if she tried to run.

He quickly turned his attention from his hired help to the incoming party he had been invited to. A written letter invitation to a party aboard a passenger ship owned by a newly arrived man by the name of Perricotti. Going over details in his mind Lunaire spoke aloud, "What do we know about this man named Perricotti?"

The driver spoke, his voice heavy but his eyes were on the road in front of him. "A man from Italy who came to New York before the outbreak of the Great War and tried to make money laundering a profitable business. That is until the local mob found out his job was costing them business. Then they forced him out of town and he came here on his luxury ship."

Adding all the pieces up Lunaire spoke, "So he's wants to be a boss and decides to show off his money and what little power he has to prove himself. Sounds about right."

That sounds like the perfect way to get yourself thrown in a river before Sunday services more like. Lunaire wasn't old enough to know about the old ways, but he had heard stories from his parents on how men from out of town looking to make a name for themselves would try to make a bloodbath of the more well known names.

'Can't tell if the guy is ambitious or just stupid,' thought Lunaire. Judging what he saw of the guy he didn't think he had a degree in business—mob or otherwise. Still, things had to be played out before anything concrete could be done in response and so Lunaire decided to hold his breath and see where this power play goes.

The car came to a stop in front of Perricotti. Lunaire straightened his tie and addressed his crew. "Be ready for anything. Let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

The moment Lunaire's door opened was when Perricotti regained his smile. He opened his arms wide as the young man stepped out along with his pretty dressed female guard. "Hello there, young sir! Welcome to the Sonic!"

Lunaire pretended to be impressed with the ship (he wasn't, for he had seen better less shabby looking liners during his childhood in New York). Still to humor his host he let the ruse go. "Like the boat, Mr. Perricotti."

"Please call me Paulie. And you're Lunaire Nottur, i take it?"

The two shook hands after the young man nodded once. "I am. My old man said he would have come in person but he needed to take care of a few things back home, so I am here in his stead."  
Behind Lunaire poor Astrid did her best to not trip over her own feet or drag her shoes on the concrete. Not being used to wearing heels she was struggling just to walk around the car. When she reached Lunaire she had to lean on him to maintain her balance. Her boss could tell just by how she gripped his arm how much discomfort she was experiencing.

Paulie didn't seem to notice, he was more taken by Astrid's unusual beauty. "Who might this lovely lady be?"

"Her name's Astrid. She's one of my crew," said Lunaire as Gunnar offered a thick arm to the struggling woman. "Then there's Gunnar and Donnie. That's my crew."

Astrid switched over to be supported by the big man while Donnie made sure the car was locked before joining his boss. They all tried to look sharp as they could, seeing as in the mafia families first impressions were always crucial.

The intimidation the four displayed actually worked, as it made Paulie feel a bit small in comparison. Clearing his throat the host of the Sonic showed them to the ramp that led to the top deck of his ship. "You're the last to arrive. Please, come aboard."

Lunaire let him lead, being courteous as he tended to be and he followed. Astrid was held up by Gunnar who made a joke about carrying her up the ramp. She didn't find it funny and drove her fist into his shoulder. That was another mistake she had made, as it was like a pellet hitting an elephant's hide. Gunnar simply laughed it off. Donnie made up the rear and he fell behind a bit as he was overtaken by the sheer size of the Sonic.

Paulie reached the top first, moving quickly for a man of his girth though he was out of breath by the time he got on the ship. Lunaire took his time, adjusting his tie and wishing that tonight would be more eventful than he was thinking it would be.

Then he stepped onto the deck and he saw her.

Solara Bellini stood with her hands on her stomach and two big men in suits flanked her. She greeted the son of Nottur with a smile and the young man nodded back slowly, almost like a bow to a royal. He definitely thought she dressed like a princess and he liked what he saw.

“Lunaire Nottur. A pleasure to see you again,” said the young woman. Her tone was friendly and she extended her hand.

Taking her hand in his Lunaire was pleasantly surprised to feel how soft her skin was to his touch. She took great care in her appearance no doubt. He found it even more so when he raised her hand and kissed it.

“Ms. Bellini, always lovely to see you,” he lowered her hand though noticed how she gave it a light squeeze before he let go.

The two were the favorites of their respective families and being very close in age there was little doubt that they got along better than most would think. Neither really had anything negative to say about the other even though they were in rival mafia families. One could say that any animosity they had was only personal between the families and not between themselves.

It was a welcome change to their lives and Lunaire was delighted to be in the woman's presence. He greatly respected her as a woman who could handle herself.

He lost that delightful feeling when he saw the other two bosses. Ricky Calamatti and Bruno Inflamata. Lunaire's expression returned to being serious as he approached the men. “Mr. Calamatti, glad to see you getting some exercise. Most people would think a man of your age would be inclined to stay at home.”

The older man smiled lightly. “Age is but a number to me, young man. I exercise more often than you think.” He extended his hand to Lunaire.

The son of Nottur shook it. The respect he held for the Calamatti family was evident in his friendlier approach. Then he turned to Bruno where there was little camaraderie between them. Stick to keep up the peace, Lunaire swallowed his pride and offered his hand to the large man. 

Bruno towered over Lunaire by a full head in height. He was even taller than Gunnar was and he was a few inches over six feet tall and maybe even bigger in masculine terms as well.

The leader of the Inflamata clan peered down at Lunaire's hand. He looked at it as if it was unsightly, but he shook it out of respect. His grip lasted only a few seconds before he quickly pulled it away.

“Boy, I solemnly hope you are not up to mischief tonight,” said the big man.

Lunaire took that with stride, “Since when have I ever started something. Bruno? I'd be more worried about someone other than me starting trouble.”

“No matter if it's you—Calamatti, Bellini, or even Pericotti—should things get out of hand I will make sure to end it, even if I have to go through you, boy.” Bruno's words were not simply a statement, it bordered on a direct threat matching his tone. Gunnar and Astrid—the latter forgetting the pain in her ankles for but a moment—stepped forward ready to get between the two bosses.

Though Bruno's size was intimidating to most, Lunaire didn't react to the slightly veiled threat in the way most expected he would. He wasn't intimidated by the bigger man. He smirked, “Then let's both make sure that doesn't happen.”

A confrontation between the families, especially on board a confined space as the Sonic, gave the atmosphere a level of tension comparable to a big fight feel.

With the bosses of the Bellini, Calamatti, Inflamata, and Nottur families in the same space and with their explosive business as well as personal histories, it was a powder keg ready to explode. All it would take is a spark to ignite it—

The tapping of feet on heavy wood was heard before Paulie got between the two men. He only managed to make Lunaire move back as the mountain known as Bruno wouldn't budge even after he pushed as hard as he could. “Enough of that gents! I invited you all here so we can get down to business and the last thing I want is for us to argue. Come. The dinning hall is serving dinner and I would like it to be eaten hot.”

Paulie led the way and Bruno narrowed his eyes at Lunaire before he followed. Old man Calamatti and his entourage followed suit as well as Solara. The Nottur's only child sighed, he knew he had almost screwed up right then and there. He knew Bruno had men stationed around the boat, as did Calamatti and Solara while Lunaire's crew was onboard with him. He lacked the manpower but he didn't care. 

That big oaf wants to play ball he better bring a bigger bat.

Gunnar got up next to his boss. He had known the man for years and knew just by his posture that he wasn't happy. “You want to do something about him?”

“No. As much as I want to knock his big block off, I want to be civilized tonight,” answered the boss. His thought lingered to how Paulie would think if he started a fight onboard his vessel, but also because of something else. He didn't want to have to high tail it and leave a certain lady waiting for him. It wasn't like him to leave her hanging.

The dinner that Paulie had boasted about had been created by a collection of chefs he had brought in from Boston and New York, and maybe one from Europe. All sorts of food prepared by said chefs were made as if for a collection of royalty. Many meats, One long table hosted the entire entourage and when everyone had taken a seat there was never a moment of silence. Between the calling of waiters, words being exchanged across the table, and the incessant laughter of Paulie there was not a moment where one could think clearly.

Yet between single shot glasses of Kentucky bourbon Lunaire kept his thoughts on the more peculiar things. He wouldn't be getting drunk by the end of the night (he could win a drinking contest with his own father so he wasn't worried about drinking too much). Yet he was already so bored he didn't know what to do with himself.

Then as Paulie tried to unsuccessfully get his attention something far more interesting not to mention beautiful, had him hooked.

He had seen Solara leave the table not long after her meal but while his feet wanted him to go after her he hesitated to do so until there was an opening. A point where few heads would turn to him. He didn't like being the center of attention. Thankfully that moment came when Paulie finally turned his attention to Bruno, who looked like a stoic mountain sitting in his tiny chair. Lunaire couldn't help but find that a bit humorous.

Keeping his distance to avoid prying eyes the young man eventually made his way over to Solara as she stood at the metal railing on the starboard side of the ship near the stern. He noticed her dress was open in the back, revealing flawless skin going down to the small of her back. Upon hearing footsteps from behind her Solara turned slowly and seeing him she smiled. "Hello there."

Lunaire returned her smile with one of his own. "Finally, we're alone."

He stood next to her and leaned on the railing, his boss like demeanor falling to the wayside.

"Alone as we possibly can, what with being on a ship," added Solara who turned to face the dock.

"This ain't no ordinary boat, Miss Bellini, as it's Paulie's luxurious love boat and don't you forget it," joked the young man, earning a giggle from the young woman. During one of their talking points earlier Astrid brought up in a whisper about how shabby the boat was and said how it barely deserved the right to be called a luxury liner. She got a loud ten minute lecture from Paulie about the boat and how he felt insult that she called it shabby. Lunaire apologized on her behalf, though it was a half-assed apology at most.

Solara herself couldn't help but agree with Astrid on the shabbiness, though she kept her opinion on the matter to herself at the time. "Well, this boat is big but that's all it has going for it. It's no Titanic, that's for sure."

"Didn't that boat sink like twenty years ago?"

Given her age Solara would have been in diapers at the time of that infamous ship's demise. "Father was supposed to have sailed on it for its trip back to England."

"Talk about bad luck. Least he wasn't on it for the first go round," said Lunaire.

A waiter with a tray approached the two with wine glasses. Solara took hers without hesitation while Lunaire took his with a sigh. That was the moment he hoped that, with all the drinking he had done prior, that she wouldn't think much of his breath.

She held up her glass, and after a moment Lunaire brought his up to hers. They touched, and then they were emptied when they drank them in one go. Solara wasn't one to let her drink linger, but when compared to Lunaire she was far more disciplined.

"By the way, can I ask you something?"

Lunaire casually tossed his wine glass overboard and it fell into the water. "Sure."

"So, what do you think of Paulie?"

This question came from Lunaire and Solara didn't waste time answering.

"Honestly? I think he's a buffoon, and he won't ever shut up."

He had expected such an answer from the woman. He agreed, this time out loud. "He's a big fish in a small pond. Instead of a fish though, I'd prefer to compare him to a singing bird that's tone deaf." Lunaire turned and looked back at the table. Seeing Paulie still talking made him glad he wasn't at the table at the moment. 

Solara felt the same way, "He reminds me of a parakeet."

Lunaire turned his head slightly, "What's that?"

"A small bird that makes whistling sounds when its in a chatty mood. Usually they have bright colored plumage." Solara turned to look at the table, and it was then that Lunaire started to laugh.

Bright colors and incessant chatter? Sounds just like Paulie.

"Paulie the Parakeet. Perfect."

Both of them started to laugh. It was so right on point they couldn't help it. Yet on the side there was a feeling of familiarity he hadn't had in a long while. The laughter they shared reminded both of them of their younger, more peaceful days. Days that felt like another lifetime.

Yet even in the moment of deja-vu Lunaire couldn't help but feel a bit disturbed by something. He sighed, "But I have a feeling he's up to something."

"I know."

Slowly Lunaire turned his head, his expression showing concern for the first time all night. "Care to share?"

"Ever noticed how we are all concentrated in a secluded location, with only one way to escape, and even then we're surrounded by enemies?"

"The thought had crossed my mind." Lunaire had half expected something being fishy when he had received the invite to the Sonic. A new face inviting all the major families to a fancy dinner on a boat? Thankfully he had thought ahead. "We packed with extra heat though, shouldn't be a problem."  
His right hand reached into the pocket of his jacket and felt a piece of metal in the shape and size of a hockey puck. It was heavy and it certainly wasn't a gun, but to Lunaire it was as trusty as one. He also knew that Donnie carried a piece in his jacket, not to mention Astrid and Gunnar did as well. How Astrid hid her gun on her in that dress he didn't know but it must have been done with talent.

Yet Solara had him worried. If she knew there was bound to be trouble he hoped she was armed. She had her dress but as he looked her up and down he saw no evidence that she had something to protect herself with. He did notice her dress was open going up her right side and he saw a strap on her thigh. At first he thought it was a gun or even a knife but realized it was a fancy garter strap instead. "How about you?"

She noticed his eyes linger on her, but allowed it. She trusted him enough to let it go. "I'll manage."  
"Hope so. You don't look to be packing anything."

He was so into sounding like a boss that he was caught off guard when Solara grabbed him by his tie and forced him to face her. On reflex he reached for the metal piece in his pocket but Solara's leg hooked around his own. His hand instead grabbed at her thigh, soft under his touch. Their faces mere inches apart, Lunaire could smell the sweet mix of perfume and wine emanating from her, while she could smell the bourbon coming off him.

She spoke in a playful tone, her grip somewhat tight on his tie with one hand while the other went to rest on the back of his head, "Don't always trust what your eyes see, Mr. Nottur. They can be deceived."

"Duly noted," said Lunaire before letting his free hand move to her back. He had been waiting to let loose without prying eyes and Solara had been the key to that lock. ""I like it when you're feisty. Feral like a tiger."

"This coming from a man with questionable habits. Tell me, Lunaire, do you still sleep with a gun under your pillow?"

The young man smirked, a genuine smile of happiness, "Keep this up and you're likely to find out."  
She giggled in an almost child like way before her lips lightly pressed to his. He thought her thigh was soft, but her lips were out of this world.

Still, as much as this moment of pure bliss was immaculate, Solara forced herself to cut it short. She had gotten close to him, not just out of her love for the man but also because she had to let him know what she knew. She whispered into his ear, "Be sure to hit the road before the top of the hour. That's all I can say."

She lowered her leg and casually straightened his tie. Lunaire cleared his throat and took a quick look at his watch. The time was nine to ten. He had nine minutes to pull himself and his crew off the Sonic if he wanted to avoid Paulie's surprise.

Still, his mind, and heart, worried for Solara. Yet he couldn't find the words to say to her that would console him on the level of her safety.

"Don't worry about me. I'll find my way home just fine," she said as she rested her hands on his chest.  
Sighing the young man nodded once, "Just look for me if you do need me, okay? If something were to happen to you--"

She raised a hand to his cheek and delicately rested it there. Her touch reassured him that she would, better than any words she could speak.

"I have to go. Be safe, Lunaire."

With that Solara walked back to the party waiting in the dinning room. 

The man stood in silence before he groaned. The happiness he had felt being with Solara was quickly filled with a sense of dread. He didn't like it.

"You know, had i not known better, I'd assume the worst when i saw you with her," said Gunnar as he walked through the same doors Solara had gone through.

Lunaire turned back to look off the ship. He felt his bad mood returning. "Assume what, exactly?"  
"That she was looking for a place to stick a knife."

"Ha. She's had plenty of opportunities to do so before. I'm not worried."

The larger man crossed his arms over his chest, "Something on your mind? Besides the obvious I mean."

Back to business, thought Lunaire as he turned back to his loyal guard. "We might have to leave earlier than expected."

Nodding once Gunnar lowered his arms. He had some news for his boss, one of which he knew he wasn't going to like. "Paulie would like to talk to you. Privately."

Rolling his eyes Lunaire sighed. He knew that, if Solara was right, he would be pushing his window of escape by sticking around. But he was so pissed he fell into a bit of recklessness. "Fine. I'll humor the prick. But tell Donnie to get the car ready. And be discreet about it."


End file.
